The present disclosure relates to a solid state imaging apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a pixel reading method, and more specifically to a solid state imaging apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a pixel reading method which can provide suitable line sensors in an AF sensor.
In recent years, a phase difference detection system, which applies the principle of triangulation, has been used by digital single-lens reflex cameras in order to implement an automatic focus (AF) function which automatically adjusts the focus.
A phase difference detection system is a system which acquires two photographic subjects by splitting light made incident to an imaging lens into two light beams with a lens separator, and which controls the driving of the imaging lens to be focused by calculating a deviation amount of the focus from the spacing between these images.
An AF sensor configured to have a plurality of line sensors, in which pixels performing photoelectric conversion are arrayed in a line shape, discretely arranged in accordance with a focal point has been used in an imaging apparatus which provides an AF function using such a phase difference detection system.
For example, a solid state imaging apparatus for AF has been proposed as an AF sensor to increase the reading speed by arranging two output circuits corresponding to two line sensors adjacent to each other (for example, JP 2006-285013A).